


【赫海/83line】亲密无间

by yuxiiii



Category: 83line - Fandom, Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Summary: 警匪 无间道 83line互攻 HE
Relationships: 83line - Relationship, 赫海
Kudos: 3





	【赫海/83line】亲密无间

**Author's Note:**

> 警匪 无间道 83line互攻 HE

一

今年首尔的冬天并不如以往的冷，不过街道两边仍然堆着些积雪，上边沾着些东西，脏兮兮的一片。  
这片是有名的红灯区，各种地下交易市场的汇集处。歌厅与酒吧满满当当地占据着不怎么宽敞的巷子两边，招牌上红红绿绿的灯光晃得人眼花缭乱。

一辆不起眼的黑色轿车停在巷子口，旁边站了个穿了一身黑的男人，看不清相貌，只能借着他手里的烟头那一点点火光看清个大致的轮廓。  
“喂？哥，我已经在这了。还没见到他人。”  
李东海把烟叼在嘴里，搓了搓双手。

离他所在不远的一个酒吧门口围着一群人，个个都毕恭毕敬地弯着腰，像是在等着什么很重要的人物。  
“目标出现了。”李东海熄灭了手中的烟，转身钻回了车内。

这个时间段高速公路上的车并不算多，人们要不就是早都回了家，要不就是还在哪个午夜场浪迹。  
黑色小轿车紧紧跟随着前面那辆没牌照的红色跑车，因为路上没有其他掩护物的缘故，显得很是明目张胆。

“把后面那辆车甩掉，”李赫宰不耐烦地对司机说，“这都是这个月第几次了。”  
跑车的油轮加速转动起来，轰鸣的声音响起的那一刻，两辆车的距离已经被拉开了不少。  
“真有趣。”车窗被摇了下来，一双手挑衅似的朝着李东海招了招。

跑车在下一个出口出了高速，开着双闪停在了路边。  
“你好，”李东海去敲了敲车窗户，“请出示一下行车驾驶证。”

“李警官，怎么现在都抢开交警的活儿了？”  
李赫宰推开了车门，丝毫没有下车的意思，眼神示意司机给人家看驾驶证。  
“您说说您，都跟了我一个多月了，有意思吗？”

旁边二十四小时营业的便利店里走出两个值夜班的店员，好奇地打量着他们这边。  
“我也不想啊，”看驾照不过就是李东海随口编出的谎话而已，他接过来随意翻了两下就递了回去，“要是人人都遵纪守法，我也没必要大晚上不睡觉，玩命地在高速上和人飙车。”

他一只手撑着跑车顶，整个上半身都快钻进了车里，目光直视着李赫宰。  
这要不是个警察，李赫宰还是有兴趣泡上一泡的。  
“您又说笑了，我哪敢违法呀。不过就是家里有俩臭钱，挥霍挥霍，也算犯法了？”

李东海没理他，歪过头去把车里的每个角落都检查了个遍，确实是没发现什么。  
“算你今天运气好。”他站起身来，狠狠地把车门摔上。

第二天到了警局，李赫宰和金希澈汇报着情况，脸上带着愠色，明显昨晚被气得不轻。  
“不是，前辈，哥，我多久之前就和您说了，我们队里绝对有内鬼！不然为什么每次就差最后一个证据了，就是抓不住人呢？”  
“你冷静一下，”电脑的键盘被拍得噼啪作响，“东海，你是第一个提出李赫宰有疑点的，所以我才让你去跟他，才一个多月而已，你急什么。”

警察局里的同事们进进出出，整个办公室里都烟雾弥漫。  
“我......”

金希澈抬手打断了李东海的话，拿起手机走了出去。  
他一路上到天台，确定了左右没有人以后才接起电话。

“喂，正洙？今晚回家吗？”  
语气是从未有过的温柔。

“我已经在家了，刚打扫完卫生，你晚上想吃啥？我买了些菜，晚上做给你吃。”  
金希澈看着不远处的高楼大厦，恨不能现在就飞回家去，小声回着，“好，晚上见。”

二

李东海当警察的初衷很中二，他觉得这个职业很酷，可以每天和一些危险分子打交道，向往这种活在刀尖上的生活。  
但入职以后才发现，日常根本就没那么多犯罪分子好打击，大部分时间都是在办公室里度过的。  
从某种意义上说这是件好事，说明这个城市是安全的，大多数同事都巴不得一整年都坐在警局里，不过李东海不怎么喜欢这么闲的日子。

下班以后他罕见地没去跟李赫宰，而是直接回了家，想着要好好补个觉。  
刚闭上眼睛，隔壁就传来一阵阵搬运东西和说话的声音。  
这是有新邻居搬来了？

李东海索性开了门，打算打个招呼，没想到看到门口坐在行李箱上玩手机的李赫宰。  
“你搬到这户了？”李东海冷笑了一声，“自己往枪口上撞，那可就不能怪我了。”

李赫宰在楼道里也带着个墨镜，不知道是为了保持造型还是纯属显摆。  
“呀，”他把墨镜往下推了推，露出一双带笑的眼睛，“这不是老熟人吗？我以后就是你的新邻居了，还请多多照顾啊。”

“照顾估计不太可能，”李东海靠在门边上，“但是带你去监狱里，还是可以考虑下的。”  
“哎，李警官总是这么喜欢说笑。有这个功夫还不如去破那些悬案，老盯着我一个优秀市民多不好。”李赫宰把墨镜别在衣领，走进了屋里。  
李东海有充足的理由怀疑李赫宰是故意搬到自己旁边的，不过这也正好方便了他，不用再追着这人满世界跑了。

“您好，您拨打的电话已关机……”  
进屋后李东海就赶紧给金希澈打了个电话汇报情况，却没想到从刚开始的正在通话中直接变成了已关机。

金希澈确实是被李东海烦得不行，他和朴正洙都已经一个月没见了，难得的烛光晚餐却被这个没眼色的人不停打断。  
“实在不行就接吧，”朴正洙笑着说，把电子烤肉板上的肉夹到金希澈盘里，“没事的，我之后没什么事了，这个月基本都可以回来和你吃饭的。”

“才不，”金希澈赌气地回道，把手机关了机后扔到一边，“你那边最近还好吗？”  
桌上的蜡烛芯晃了晃，朴正洙没直接回话，去厨房给金希澈盛了一碗海带汤。  
“今天不谈工作，好吗？”

金希澈体谅地点点头，看着对方脸上的疲惫，心里有些不舒服，还是忍不住埋怨道：“行行行，能让你这个工作狂好好吃顿饭也够不容易的了。你说你，能不能稍微顾着自己的身体一点，每天神神秘秘地也不知道在忙啥。”  
“那你不是还和我在一起呢嘛，你不信我？”朴正洙手上不停地烤着肉，眼瞅着金希澈的盘子上都堆起一座五花肉山了还不停下。

“信啊，当然信，谁敢不信你啊。”金希澈无奈地摇了摇头，没和朴正洙继续争下去。  
两个人虽然在大学警校时就在一起了，不过因为工作后选了不一样的路，他俩谁也没对彼此的事儿过问过太多。

李赫宰安定好了后就按响了李东海的门铃，问他愿不愿意共进晚餐。  
“你还真是不怕我啊，”李东海自然是答应了，他正打算找机会去这家伙家里转一圈，“别的混黑道的都躲着我们走，还从来没见过你这样的。”

“那当然是啊，他们是犯法的，我是做正经生意的。”  
不知道是不是故意的，李赫宰没遮掩地在李东海面前输入了家门的密码，推开门后还做了个请的手势。

三

李赫宰和李东海的气氛可远不如金希澈和朴正洙的烛光晚餐那么浪漫，甚至可以用尴尬来形容。  
“所以你请我来，就是请我来吃泡面的？”李东海嫌弃地拿着筷子在碗里搅了搅，除了几根辣白菜外，连块肉丁都见不着。

“我不请你也会过来的吧，”李赫宰递给他一杯柠檬水，笑着说，“那还不如让你正大光明的进来看呢，省得我把你告到公安局，让私闯民宅的李警官丢了工作。”  
李东海冷笑了声，把面前的杯子和李赫宰的换了一下，“你还真是好意思。”

李东海量李赫宰没那么大的胆子，当他邻居的第一天就给他下药，不过还是想着小心为妙，毕竟对方一看就不是个简单角色。  
辣白菜泡面的味道意料之外的不错，李东海平时工作起来都是有上顿没下顿，这下倒是终于可以吃到点算是精心做出来的饭了。

见李东海吃得开心，李赫宰弯了弯嘴角，用手指敲了敲他面前的桌子，“李警官，你就不好奇我为什么叫你来吃饭吗？”  
“刚不是解释过了，怕我丢工作，我还真是谢谢你的好心了。”转眼间碗里的面条就下去了一半，李东海捧着碗喝了几口汤，心情总算缓过来一些。

“还真不是。”  
李赫宰故意留了个悬念，一直等到李东海抬起头来疑惑地看着自己时，才不慌不忙地回道：“你是我喜欢的类型，刚开始我还可惜你是个警察，不过想想我也不过是继承了我爸的黑道事业而已，又没真的做啥，有啥不行的呢。”

“你是不是给自己的水里下药了？”李东海不屑地翻了个白眼，右手从口袋里拿出一个小小的窃听器，黏在了餐桌下面的方格里。  
“没啊，”李赫宰的表情还是一如既往的没个正经，“就是想问问你，想跟我处处吗？”

“我还真没这癖好。”  
李东海礼貌地摇了摇头，把筷子整齐地放在碗上，“天不早了，我不像您，每天在家躺着都有钱来。明天还要上班，谢谢你的款待了。”

“明天见，”李赫宰朝着他挥了挥手，整个人悠哉悠哉地靠在椅背上，“李警官，总有一天你会为今天的话后悔的。”  
回应他的只有门被关上后自动上锁的声音，和隔壁传来的摁密码的电子音。

饭后金希澈去书房接了个电话，打了半个多小时才从里面出来，少见地带着满面愁容。  
“谁啊，打这么久？”

朴正洙刚给地毯洗完尘，满意地拿着手机拍下那花瓣一样的形状。  
金希澈摆了摆手，把手机扔到沙发上，对朴正洙说着：“没事，别担心。我去洗个澡，有人打来电话记得叫我。”

“好。”朴正洙点了点头，把吸尘器靠墙放好，拿着遥控器坐到了沙发上。  
等浴室里传来一阵阵水声时，他拿过了躺在身边的金希澈的手机，用自己的生日打开了密码锁，进入到了通话记录里。  
金希澈认识的人很多，因为工作单位不一样，朋友圈自然和朴正洙不怎么重合，所以通讯录里有他不认识的人也正常。

除了那个排在最上面的，通话时长三十分钟的“李赫宰来电”。  
朴正洙用自己的手机拍了几张照，又点进了信息里，将两人所有的短信来往都拍了一遍。

手机被仔细地放好到原位，甚至连方向和角度都几乎无差。  
“特儿，过来帮我吹头发。”

卧室里金希澈喊着，朴正洙叹了口气，很快又带上了笑容，连声音里都是伪装得像模像样的喜悦。  
“来了，别着急。”

四

金黄的长发被朴正洙小心地用吹风机打理着，接着用毛巾揉搓了几下，擦干了上面的几滴水珠。  
“最近真的好累啊，”金希澈顺势靠近了朴正洙怀里，困得眼睛都有些睁不开了，“你说咱俩要是能私奔多好啊，到个没人的地方去，省得每次出门都要小心翼翼的。”

朴正洙宠溺地吻了他一下，顺着他孩子气的话说着：“短期内私奔不太可行，旅旅游倒还不错，等年底咱们都休假的时候吧。”  
不过两个人心里都很清楚这个所谓的休假根本就不存在，他们能在家一起吃顿晚饭都不错了，哪里有时间一起出去转转玩玩。

估计最近是真的累着了，金希澈躺下后又絮絮叨叨了一小会儿就睡着了，还不忘把一条腿架在朴正洙身上，紧紧搂着他的脖子。  
“睡着了还这么霸道，”朴正洙苦笑了一下，挤出了几条眼角纹，“真不愧是你。”

李东海的窃听器还真的起到了作用，他躲在书房里带着耳机，听着对面屋子里的一举一动，忍不住在心里吐槽自己简直就是个变态跟踪狂。  
按理说李赫宰应该早有准备才对，却没想到他像是故意似的在客厅和谁打着电话，除了没直呼对方的名字外，几乎说了一切李东海想听的了。

“喂，哥，你能把我爸留下那些东西都尽快处理掉吗？…… 我不想沾上他那些事儿，现在上面查得严，我不想干这么大的事，做几票小的就完了……哦，那个警察啊，我今天刚搬到他隔壁，其实他人挺好相处的……放心吧，他抓不到我什么把柄的……行行行，知道哥要和男朋友卿卿我我去了，拜拜，改天见。”  
虽说李东海之前就猜到队里有内鬼，但没想到这个人这么明目张胆，更没想到是个可以让李赫宰叫哥的角色。

他本来觉得内鬼不会在高层里，估计是自己身边的哪个同事，可又不舍得怀疑这些和他一起出生入死的兄弟们，现在听了李赫宰的称呼，倒是完全有可能是很上面的人物。  
挂了电话后李赫宰把电视声音放到最大，伸手在桌子下面摸索了一会儿，果不其然摸到一块小小的突起物。

吃饭的时候李赫宰就发现李东海动了手脚了，但现在并不是时候来揭露他。  
再说这个小警察执着得可爱，和他玩玩也是个不错的选择。

没过几天，李东海就接到了线人的报告，说是在码头附近见到了李赫宰和他的手下，用几艘货船运走了十几个集装箱，但是不确定里面装的是什么。  
金希澈和李东海赶到的时候李赫宰早就离开了，只有几个不怎么重要的手下还在那，监督着剩下的几个箱子。

第一艘船已经开出去一段距离了，李东海本来想追，不过被金希澈拦了下来。  
“东海，我和你说过多少遍了，怀疑归怀疑，我们手上根本就没有确凿的证据，连搜查令都没有，追上了人家的船又能如何？”

“哥，我嘴皮子都快磨烂了，咱们队里有内鬼！不然为什么每次都能让他正好跑掉？”  
海风吹乱了李东海的头发，他皱着眉，在口袋里找着烟，气得话都说不出来。

旁边的便衣们去问了李赫宰的手下几个问题，金希澈叹了口气，推了推李东海的背，“行了，你们年轻人就是火气旺。你不信我的话，就自己去问他们呗，看看能找到什么线索也好。”

五

现场的调查工作一直进行到太阳下山才结束，说的好听点是调查，难听点不过就是警察们站在那儿一天，问了些明知道问不出来的问题。  
回警局前李东海去旁边的便利店买了包烟，镇定下烦躁不安的神经。

车上的两人一路无言，金希澈在手机上和谁发着信息，李东海脑子里越想越乱，根本没时间说话。  
“听说李赫宰搬到你旁边了？”金希澈率先打破了沉默的气氛。

这才不到两天，李东海挑了挑眉，“哥，消息倒还挺灵通啊。”  
金希澈笑了笑，高深莫测地说道：“那是必须的啊，好歹是你的前辈，线人还是有一点的。”

“对，他是搬来了，”李东海说着点着了手里的烟，“我觉得他这人忒奇怪，说不上来，就是感觉不对劲。”  
“这是个挺好的机会，你可得把握住了。但切记不要单独行动，这就是你的臭毛病，谁也不信，非得单打独斗。那叫不自量力懂不懂。”

李东海听着金希澈的数落没说话，思考了会儿还是决定暂时不告诉他窃听器的事。  
在这种警局内有内鬼的情况下，不论对谁说什么都要小心为妙。

警局里气氛很沉重，局长站在会议室前面发表着一长串冗长的演讲。李东海在下面发着呆，心里默默吐槽着，有这种时间开会还不如派多点人去跟李赫宰，不然他家那么大的黑道事业能存活这么久吗。  
想着想着就有个人进来报告，说是李赫宰亲自来了。

所有人都被吓了一跳，李东海一个箭步赶在大家之前冲了出来，在会客厅里看到了翘着二郎腿，手里还端着一杯星巴克的李赫宰。  
“李警官？我来接你下班的。”

李赫宰朝着李东海悠闲地挥了挥手，想了一会儿后又道：“对了，顺便问下你们是什么情况，我们公司正常往海外送货，怎么就用上那么多警力了？”  
“谁要你接，我有车。”李东海翻了个白眼，后面的同事们也都跟了上来，听着两人的对话目瞪口呆，交头接耳起来。

”哟，熟人啊，”金希澈走上前来打着招呼，“李总，哪阵风把您吹来了？”  
他俩的视线在空中交汇了一下，李赫宰的心情明显变得不怎么好，冷笑了一下，喝了口咖啡。

“我都解释多少遍了，我爸那一辈的确实做过点不好的事儿，但你们没必要一直跟着我吧，再这么跟下去，我也是可以把你们告上法庭的。”  
“子承父业嘛，”金希澈搭上了李东海的肩，“行了，把你的李警官领回去吧，我们这边无话可说。”

月亮挂在天边，照着忙碌却苍凉的大地。   
正好是高峰期，路上很堵车，李东海有些烦躁地锤了锤方向盘，就听见副驾驶坐着的人淡定地说着，这有什么好生气的。

“你自己的车呢？”李东海这会儿心情正不好，索性发到了李赫宰身上，“警局的嫌疑犯还自己把自己往里送，可真是厉害。”  
“我知道你开车上班了，所以让我司机把我送来后就让人家回家了。我可不剥削劳动人民。”

话说了一半李东海就闭了嘴，李赫宰和金希澈方才在警局里的对话一直在脑海里盘旋。  
“你和希澈哥之前见过吗？”

李赫宰把车窗放下了一点，看着前面拥堵的车流，毫不心虚道：“那肯定啊，之前我老爹还在位子上的时候他没少来我们公司，老熟人了。”  
窗外的风混着汽车尾气的味道吹了进来，把李东海那一闪而过的灵感吹去了别的地方。

六

晚上洗完澡，李东海用毛巾擦着头发，打开电脑登陆了公安局的内网。  
一条条案件信息跳了出来，李东海用笔记本记下那些和李赫宰家有关的，可翻了会儿就发现了不对劲。

这所有的嫌疑人里，没有李赫宰的名字。  
李东海不愿意怀疑自己走错了方向，可是现在看来，这些事好像都和李赫宰没什么关系……

贩卖非法物品的，难道另有其人？  
门铃刚好响了起来，打断了李东海的思绪。他退出了网站，走到门口往外看了眼，是李赫宰。

“来得正好，”他打开了门，“有些事要问你。”  
“好啊，那我就不客气了。”李赫宰手里拎着两份炒年糕，换了鞋进了门。

房子里很干净，只有客厅的桌子上堆满了彩笔和纸张，上面胡乱写着些东西，李赫宰瞥了眼就移开了视线。  
“你说你继承你父亲的事业后，就在把公司往正道上带，但为什么我的调查显示你上位以后，你们公司还是在干之前做过的事？”

李东海从厨房拿来了碗筷，把袋子里的年糕倒进了里面，严肃地问道。  
“是的，我是在把公司往正道上带，”李赫宰接过了筷子，“但是，李警官，有件事我必须要告诉你，公司名义上是我的，但是股份可不只是在我一个人手里。”

说到这李东海就大概猜到一些了，但是对李赫宰的话还是半信半疑。就算他在公司里还没站稳脚跟，其他人有那么大的胆子敢挑战前任老大儿子的权威？  
“我知道你不信，”筷子在碗里戳了戳，白色的年糕全部沾上了红色的辣酱，“我自己都觉得不可置信。”

聊天过后反而让李东海更加迷糊，他在纸上把有可能的人都列了出来，又在内网上查了很多资料，结果很多有关李赫宰家公司的事都被删掉了。  
这种事不用说也知道是自己人干的，可是有谁既可以在公司里有着言语权，又有能耐在警察局里混得风生水起呢？

半夜的时候，金希澈打来了电话，说是抓住了李赫宰手下往外运送的货船，发现了一些东西，叫他尽快赶过去。  
港口附近围满了警车，警铃声从很远的地方就可以听到。

李东海下了车后去找金希澈，却意外地发现他坐在路边石上抽着烟，神情是少见地忧郁。  
烟烧到了指尖，烫得金希澈回过神来。他没有看到不远处的李东海，目光直直地望着船边正被警方训话的，朴正洙。

金希澈不知道他为什么会出现在这里，也不想知道。他宁愿自己今天没有及时赶来，没有碰到他。  
十几年的感情不应该被轻易质疑，可金希澈如何都想不到，每天和自己同床共枕的人，居然撒了这么大的谎言。

如果朴正洙是李赫宰的人，那他必然在李赫宰那儿听过金希澈这个名字，自然也就知道金希澈就是那个警局的内鬼。  
不过金希澈编不出任何理由，去帮朴正洙狡辩为什么要一直瞒着他这件事。  
“哥，没事吧？”李东海走到跟前挡住了金希澈的视线，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“啊……”金希澈被吓了一跳，抬起头来的时候眼里少见地含着泪光，“没什么，抽烟呢，就突然觉得，你说的可能是对的吧。”

李东海疑惑地转身看向了金希澈之前盯着的方向，只看到警察们都在围着一个个子不高，但穿着很时尚的男人。  
“那人是谁啊？以前没见过的感觉。”

金希澈颤抖着站起来，头晕得差点倒在李东海旁边，还好他及时扶住了自己。  
“他......他是李赫宰的左右手。”

李东海听出了对方声音里的不甘和悲愤，想要问他到底怎么了时，人已经绕过自己，朝着那个方向走去了。  
很快，金希澈就收拾好了自己的情绪，至少表面上看着不再那么狼狈，“好了，走吧，去问问看。”

七

朴正洙看到警车来的时候，就明白一切都来不及了。  
一圈圈的警察把他团团围起来，每个人都在本子上记录着什么。问题接踵而至，他根本没有机会去和金希澈说一句话。

“你好，”两个熟悉的人向着朴正洙走来，年轻些的笑着和他打招呼，“和我们走一趟吧？”  
冰冷的手铐铐在手腕上的那一刻，金希澈闭着眼睛撇过了头，不忍再看下去。

路过金希澈时，朴正洙用只有两个人能听到的声音对他说着：“澈，别怕，我回去和你解释。”  
金希澈想说还有什么好解释的呢，可看到对方坚定的眼神，心软了又软，点了点头作罢。

因为警局里没人知道金希澈认识朴正洙的事儿，他不需要避险，成为了亲口审问自己爱人的人。  
回去的路上，李东海努力地找着话题，希望可以从朴正洙嘴里套出点话来。

“你跟李赫宰多久了？”  
“无可奉告。”朴正洙冷着脸看着窗外，拒绝回答警方的任何问题。

这可不是李东海想要的结局，他不停地给副驾驶呆呆坐着的金希澈使眼色，到后来甚至各种手势都用上了，结果人家愣是当没看见。  
“别白费力气了，”直到下车，金希澈才说了第一句话，“他什么都不会说的。”

三个人在审讯室里坐到了天亮，桌上的笔记本上还是一片空白，甚至连朴正洙住哪都查不出来。  
局长来了以后就把李东海和金希澈赶了出去，亲自带了几个官衔比他俩大的进去见朴正洙。

熬了几乎一整晚，李东海出来后也没想太多，椅子上一躺盖了件外套就直接睡过去了。反正审讯室里摄像头录音器一应俱全，再厉害的角色也不敢在皇帝的眼皮子底下惹出事儿来。  
被叫醒的时候已经是下午了，李东海还以为是问出了点什么，拉着金希澈问东问西。

“收拾东西，下班回家吧，”桌上的烟灰缸里堆满了烟头，“说朴正洙对这件事是不知情的，人都已经放了。”  
文件夹被打翻在了地上，白纸撒了一地。办公室里安安静静地，没一个人敢出声。

“那个，队长，副队，李赫宰说他在门口等您们……”  
实习女警纠结了半晌才开口打破了尴尬，李东海阴沉地把打乱的东西随便扔回到抽屉里，拿了外套出了门。

门口坐着的大爷一样的李赫宰正开心地调戏着小民警，见李东海一张脸都已经吊到地上了就料到了不妙，把手里的咖啡递了过去。  
“怎么啦？难过成这样了都。早上本来还给你买好早饭了呢，结果你不在。”

李东海接过了咖啡，又转过头去瞪了金希澈一眼，一言不发地走了出去。  
可能是今天发生的一切让李东海失望至极了，他自暴自弃地把车钥匙扔给了李赫宰，“有空吗？你开车吧，出去喝一杯。”

“哟，今天变化真大啊。”李赫宰还特地给他开了副驾驶的门，受宠若惊般说着。  
之后李赫宰一句多余的话都没问，他知道李东海心里不舒服，现在说多了反而适得其反。

几杯酒下肚后，李东海终于表现出了自己脆弱的那面。他又招手问服务员要了瓶烧酒，苦笑着说道：“你知道吗，我现在突然觉得我错了，我大错特错了。我以前想着当警察是为民除恶，哼，倒不如跟着你去道上混呢，至少想干啥就能干啥，不用听些没用的命令。”  
部队火锅咕噜咕噜地冒着热气，李赫宰给他夹了一筷子泡面，安慰道：“都一样，你以为我们这行那么好干的吗，还不是得看公司那群人的眼色做事。”

装着汽水的杯子和装满了烧酒的杯子碰了一碰，估计是酒精的缘故，李东海心里突然冒出了一个奇怪极了的想法。  
也许李赫宰真的在努力把公司往正道上领，也许他和自己一样，不过都是有着满脑子中二梦想的男人，抱着不被理解的正义活在这个罪恶的世上。

八

李东海喝多了以后就像完全变了一个人，拉着李赫宰聊东聊西，从家里给的压力到职场上的腐败，再谈到自己的力不从心。  
“我跟你说啊，我当警察这么多年了……真的，在局里，除了希澈哥，真的没和任何人交过心了。但现在发生的事儿又让我开始犹豫起来，我真的应该那么相信一个人吗……”

老板娘又拿着两瓶烧酒走了过来，被李赫宰伸手拦了下，小声说着：“不好意思啊，他喝得太多了，麻烦别再往这边送了。”  
烤肉店的老板娘见这种事见多了，点了点头表示理解，转身离开了。

“好了，东海，回家吧。”李赫宰把软成一滩的人扶起来，好不容易走到了车跟前，这人又突然耍起了性子，死活不愿意上车。  
幸好这会儿已经是半夜了，街上早都没啥人了，李赫宰是好说歹说地劝了半天，才把李东海塞了进去。

路上李东海也一直絮絮叨叨地说着些什么，大都是信任与不信任的问题，李赫宰没办法作答。  
“你为什么不回我啊。”可能是自言自语累了，李东海嘟着嘴埋怨了一句，把车窗摇下来了一些，眯着眼睛吹凉风。

李赫宰怕他着凉，赶紧把窗户摇了上去，随口接道：“没啊，不过信任这种事情，还是要自己决定。”  
身边的人安静了下来，从兜里摸出了手机，不知道给谁发出去了几条短信。

李赫宰半搂半抱着李东海回了家，把人安顿好了后带着最后一点良知打算离开，没想到醉透了的人紧紧抱着他的脖子，死活都不肯放手。  
没办法，李赫宰只能和这人一起躺到床上，慢慢哄着他入睡。

可能是太久没有这样放松过，李东海这觉直接睡到了下午，醒来时被还在梦中的李赫宰吓了一跳。  
不过两人的衣服都穿得整整齐齐，床头柜上还放着一杯早都凉了的白开水，李东海也没想太多。

“醒了？”李赫宰迷迷糊糊睁开眼，和在自己家似的，伸了个大大的懒腰。  
李东海点了点头，这会儿突然就觉得有点尴尬。  
这算什么，一个警察和他的嫌疑犯在同一张床上睡了一晚上？

好在李赫宰没有强行留下，就是把昨晚上李东海的糗事津津乐道了一遍。  
宿醉还是有后遗症的，送走了李赫宰后李东海就一直在沙发上瘫着看电视，眼瞧着天都黑了才想起来手机还没充电。

手机在开机的瞬间就卡在了锁屏页面，李东海狂点了几遍才勉强进去，无数的未接来电和短信涌了进来，大多数都是金希澈的。  
“喂，哥，怎么了？”

“你小子吓死我了！”金希澈在对面鬼哭狼嚎了一阵，“昨天晚上那几条短信啥意思？哥还以为你想不开了，电话也不接短信也不回，你说说你想干啥！”  
李东海早都忘了昨天自己发了啥了，只能无奈解释着，“抱歉啊哥，昨晚和朋友在外面喝断片了，回来后一觉睡到现在。”

听筒里传来了开门关门声，金希澈半晌都没说话，直到李东海听见那边有个熟悉却又温柔得有些陌生的声音喊着澈儿，电话才被猝不及防地挂断。  
结果自家的门铃也突然响了起来，李东海揉了揉发昏的头，在猫眼处看到了李赫宰的脸。

搁着平时李东海肯定是懒得理他的，但想到昨晚自己喝多后对方细心地照顾，甚至还陪着耍性子的他陪了整晚，总归是欠下了个人情。  
“还没吃饭吧，我给你买了。”

看着李赫宰手里拎着的两个大纸袋子，李东海实在忍不住吐槽道：“李总，你家是开饭店的吧，每天都能换着花样的送，也是不容易。”  
“嗯，专门给李警官开的饭店。”李赫宰勾了勾嘴角说道。

九

朴正洙到家的时候，金希澈正一脸担忧地和谁打着电话。  
“澈儿？”他轻轻唤了声，换了鞋朝里面走去。

金希澈发了会儿呆，迅速地挂掉了电话。  
客厅里很安静，茶几上放着瓶喝了一半的啤酒。

“对不起，之前没和你说过工作上的事儿，因为性质关系。”朴正洙拿起啤酒对着瓶口喝了起来，颇有一种借酒消愁的架势。  
或许是想调节一下气氛，金希澈伸手拿过了遥控器，随便调到了一个综艺频道。

艺人们的嘻嘻哈哈打破了屋里沉闷的尴尬，“我没怪你，只是猛地一下太突然了……”  
金希澈主动拉住了朴正洙的手，轻轻揉了揉。

“嗯，我明白，你估计一直都以为我是警察吧，”朴正洙苦笑了下，“却没想到我和你是一派的。”  
隔在两人之间的那层薄膜瞬间被捅破，金希澈的节奏被对方突如其来的坦白打乱，一时不知该撒谎还是说实话。

“这个……”  
“我一直都知道你是卧底，很好奇帮着李赫宰在这么短时间内上位的人是谁吧，确实是我。”

啤酒很快就见了底，朴正洙又去冰箱里拿了两瓶出来，继续说着：“不过既然你也知道我的身份了，我也没什么好和你藏着掖着的了。本来我是不应该把这些话说给你听的，但是在事业和爱情之间我还是更想选爱情。李赫宰现在的目标就是除掉你，因为你挡了他洗白公司的道。他这个人和他爸很不一样，没老头儿那种唯我独尊的野心……”

“除掉我？”金希澈冷笑了声，“他爸都不敢除掉我，他一个刚出来混没几天的小毛孩想除掉我？”  
朴正洙揉了揉气得炸毛的爱人，但还是把实话说给了他听：“总之，你不要小看李赫宰。他现在不是和你们队里那个小孩，李东海，走得近得很呢吗？小心点他们。”

这一晚上的信息量实在是太大，金希澈还不能确定朴正洙是真的在帮自己还是另有隐情，深深地看了他好几眼，却突然觉得怎么也看不透他心里在想些什么。  
“我不会害你的，澈儿。”声音还是一如既往的温柔。  
金希澈没在说话，只是靠进了朴正洙怀里，很快岔开了话题。

“你上次说你们公司有人在你头上说话，是你爸以前的手下吗？”  
李东海边嚼着鱼丸边一脸严肃地问着，画面有些滑稽。

“是啊，”李赫宰大方地点了点头，“但你知道的，他们这种道上混的最讲义气，我现在也不好直接撕破脸。”  
两双筷子夹在了同一块午餐肉上，又同时撤开来。

“切，”李东海不屑地哼了声，“李总，别把自己撇得干干净净的。”  
李赫宰给李东海碗里连续加了好几块肉，一直到对方抬起头皱着眉警告时才停下。

“李警官，你怎么就不信我呢，你看我哪像个犯罪分子呀，犯罪分子还天天给警察送饭？”话里还带着委屈，李赫宰索性耍起了小脾气，随手把筷子放在桌上，不再吭声了。  
恰好李东海是个服软不服硬的，见这架势心里也确实过意不去，“不是，赫宰，你别想太多，我这不也是工作需要吗。我也不想一天天疑神疑鬼的，关键是你们家现在就是重点观察对象……”

之后的话李赫宰都没听进去，坐在那儿笑得和中了彩票似的。  
“你笑什么啊？”李东海被他打搅得说不下去，也笑着问道。

没成想李赫宰故作神秘地摇了摇头，拿起筷子来悠哉悠哉地吃了几口才回道：“没什么，就突然发现李警官的心也不是石头做的嘛，你看，这不叫我赫宰了。”  
李东海的三观再次被这人的不正经行为刷新了，乖乖闭了嘴吃饭，停下了自己的长篇大论。

十

局长在晨会上又强调了遍现在是什么样的严打时期，虽然压根没提到李赫宰的公司或者他的名字，但聪明点的都能听出来是在指桑骂槐。  
“哥你说，要不是他们这些上层人物不支持，我们能这么久还在原地踏步吗。”李东海喝了口咖啡提神，小声对旁边的金希澈抱怨道。

金希澈最近这段时间都很不在状态，具体从哪天开始的李东海也不确定，反正就是反应迟钝了不少。  
“哥，”李东海戳了戳他的胳膊肘，“你没事吧，哥？”

“我去趟厕所。”金希澈冷冷地站起来说了句，硬生生打断了局长的发言。  
好在局长正全情投入在自己的演讲里，没理会提前离开的金希澈。

冬天的韩餐厅里挤满了人，金希澈路过时瞥了眼，临时把地方改到了安静的西餐厅。  
还得感谢李赫宰的黑卡，他们俩就算没提前预订也还是搞到了张靠窗的桌子。

“澈哥，怎么想起来和我吃饭了？”服务生端上冰好的红酒，不用测量也能倒出相同的分量。  
切得正好大小的牛排很快也送了上来，金希澈面无表情地切着面前那块半生不熟的肉，像是在切自己的仇人一般。

“赫宰，你还叫我声哥呢，”他冷漠地抬起头，把刀狠狠掷在了桌上，“朴正洙是你的人，为什么不早告诉我？”  
李赫宰倒是不慌不忙，优雅地往嘴里送着食物，还有心思转头看看下面的夜景，“我是叫你哥啊，可你别忘了，公司现在管事的人是谁。”

估计是觉得这句话威慑力还不够，李赫宰歪了歪头，表情天真地问着：“怎么着，老板做事还要向手下汇报吗？你也还没告诉我你是怎么认识正洙的吧？”  
位于顶楼的餐厅缓缓旋转着，俯视着这座城市的每一个角落。

桌子中间滑稽地摆着个蜡烛，金希澈看不顺眼，招手来叫人撤了去。  
“你不是一直都知道我有个爱人吗，”也不知是因为红酒太凉，还是什么别的缘故，金希澈的眼眶有些红，“朴正洙就是我爱人。我俩在一起……好歹也有个十五六年了吧，他却从来没和我说过一点关于你的事。”

李赫宰了然地点了点头，上位者的姿态做的差不多了，这会儿走开了抒情路线，“嗯，看来是哥很信任的人啊。”  
“你能别动他吗？”金希澈一向都是强势且倔强的，现在的语气却带了点恳求的意思，“不管咱俩的关系会发展到哪一步，你能答应我别动他吗？”

可能是少有的服软打动了李赫宰，也可能是他还有别的打算，“哥，你这话是什么意思呀，我是那种弄一个人死还要拉着对方全家死的人吗？”  
最重要的嘱托已经传达到了，接下来金希澈也就没什么好怕的了。

“不瞒你说，李赫宰，公司里上上下下至少有一半人都是我的亲信，”金希澈势在必得地勾起了嘴角，手指在桌面上有规律地敲击着，“这么多年了，老头儿在位的时候都不敢碰我一下，你觉得你有那么大能力吗？现在还和个警察搞到一起去，我都替你父亲丢人。”  
这番嘲讽并没有激怒李赫宰，他晃了晃手里的红酒杯，眼神示意对方有话就一口气说完。

“真的，赫宰，选择权现在在你手上，我俩之间还有合作的可能。不要闹到撕破脸，弄得谁都一身腥。”  
“我的选择已经很明显了吧，”李赫宰舒服地靠在真皮的椅背上，在干净的玻璃上写了几个看不懂的字，“咱们看看呗，看看是谁会先把自己惹得一身腥。”

十一

朴正洙的身份实在很可疑，李东海第一个就怀疑到了他身上。   
内网里查不到任何有关朴正洙的身份信息的，按理说才进过局子肯定会有案底留在上面，结果却是被人删了个干干净净。  
再加上区内出了起杀人案，大部分警力都调去了那边，而金希澈又偏偏在这个时候请了年假，李东海是有心调查却无能为力。

李赫宰的公司也不太平，员工们早早就得到了两个大老板要开始内斗的消息，站队的站队跳槽的跳槽，乱得他手忙脚乱，都没时间去骚扰李东海了。  
最近的天气很差，每天都是阴雨连绵，本应是生机勃勃带来希望的春季，却有种死气沉沉的感觉。

“李总，货我都按你说的处理干净了，但是金希澈那边……”朴正洙有些欲言又止。  
李赫宰没说话，手指间把玩着一个新的打火机，盒子上刻着行金字。

办公室的木门被敲了三下，秘书在门外汇报着：“李总，金总今早的飞机票，现在已经出境了。”  
“你说，”李赫宰像是没听见般，把打火机递到了朴正洙面前，“他会喜欢这个吗？”

“会的。”朴正洙并没有多问，顺着他的话往下接道。  
但不知道这句回答哪里不对了，李赫宰突然抬头直勾勾地盯着朴正洙，仿佛他脸上沾了什么东西般。

“正洙啊，我可以相信你吗？”打火机的盖子被掀开，一簇火苗从中蹦了出来，被风吹得歪七扭八。  
“如果是因为希澈的话，”朴正洙顿了顿，在脑海中寻找着适合的词汇，“没有必要的。”

“不是因为他。”  
秘书又在外面敲了敲门，说是才送出去不久的货被退了回来。

这一看就是金希澈的手笔了，李赫宰挥了挥手示意朴正洙出去，在他离开前意味深长地补了句：“如果我身边所有的人都背叛我的话，那我这个老板做的还真是失败啊。”  
拉开门的瞬间，朴正洙口袋里的手机震动了起来。他头也没回地走了出去，径直上了天台。

天上还飘着淅淅沥沥的小雨，朴正洙锁好了门，这才接起了电话，“喂，局长？”  
“是我，”那边男人的声音有些沙哑，“我想好谁来当你的接头人了。”

“不是一直都是您吗？”朴正洙的声音里满是疑惑，根本不明白在这个关键时刻换人的目的是什么。  
电话那边静了会儿，“以防万一我出什么事。”

做他们这行的每天都是在刀尖上走，朴正洙自然也没什么好问的了。局长给了他一串号码和暗号，告诉他下周末在咖啡厅见人。  
“是个年轻人，挺有前途的，你好好会会他。”

整个下午李赫宰都泡在公司里，毕竟还是年纪轻资历少，一个不小心就被金希澈摆了一套。  
等到终于处理完所有事已经是半夜了，李赫宰想着最近都没再找李东海了，刚想打电话又觉得他应该早都睡了，只能独自开车回家。

路上的时候李东海主动打来了电话，“李赫宰，晚上有时间吗？能不能帮我买点吃的送过来？”  
虽然是带点命令的口气，李赫宰还是开心得不行，路过便利店时买了一大兜子垃圾食品。

原来李东海是感冒了，起初他只当是个小病，没怎么在乎。结果这几天工作多了作息也开始不规律，大晚上的突然就发起了高烧。  
而且现在这个时候李东海也没法请假，想来想去也好久没见李赫宰了，便给他去了个电话，使唤了一番。

十二

金希澈是在周六晚上落地的，朴正洙本来说好了要去接他，结果几天前突然变了卦，说是李赫宰有事交代他去做。  
太阳还在天边挂着的时候朴正洙就出了门，为了不显眼而特地没开车，步行着穿过人来人往的市中心，往约好的咖啡厅走去。

咖啡厅里排着长队，有个看上去很面熟的年轻男人靠窗坐着，正无聊地把玩着一个刻着字的打火机。  
“你好，”朴正洙带上了职业笑容，得体而又不夸张，“请问这里有人坐吗？”

李东海抬起了头，面上瞬间闪过了一丝惊奇与诧异，不过很快控制好了表情，摇了摇头，“请坐。”  
服务员正好送来两杯咖啡，李东海推给了朴正洙一杯，“不知道您喜欢喝什么，随便点了些。”

朴正洙的目光正巧落在那个打火机上，打量了一会儿便迅速移开了，回他道：“没事，我不挑。”  
估计是没想到周末的咖啡厅人还会这么多，两个人只是坐了会儿聊了些无关紧要的，李东海便提议开车去郊区转转。

直到车子上了高速路李东海才开口，可疑地打量了朴正洙好几眼，缓缓道：“之前局长和我说是个前辈，我还在想是谁，没想到是之前就见过的您啊。”  
“嗯，是。”朴正洙点了点头，把车窗开了条缝。

气氛一时有些尴尬，李东海虽然干这行也有好几年了，但还从来没有和卧底接头过，多少有些把握不住什么该说，什么不该说，干脆闭了嘴。  
后来还是朴正洙找了个话题，拿起了被随意放在储物盒里的打火机，问着：“你和李赫宰，关系很好啊。”

窗外的景象越来越荒芜，早没了那股子人间烟火气息。放眼望去，高速公路围栏边全是些郁郁葱葱的树林，在夜里看着分外恐怖。  
“就那样吧，还正想问哥几件事呢，”李东海打着闪向灯上了匝道，“最近他们公司里的内斗，您知道是怎么回事吗？”

“你难道不应该先问问，你们队里的内鬼是谁吗。”朴正洙把打火机扔了回去，低着头看了眼手机上的短信。  
是金希澈发来的，说他已经平安落地了，不用担心，有人去接他。

这片环境被规划得不错，是个挺大的自然公园，茂密的树林之间还有才建好不久的塑胶跑道。  
吸烟区在洗手间旁边，李东海带着朴正洙过去，从口袋拿出一包刚开封的烟，递了过去。

“凑活凑活抽吧。”打火机里小小的火焰在空中燃了一刻后被风吹灭，好像光亮永远也无法战胜黑暗。  
朴正洙没有一丝一毫的犹豫，“是金希澈。”

几团烟雾漂浮在空中，半遮半掩着他们的脸。  
“什么？”指尖的烟掉在了地上，李东海不可思议地回过头，眼里写满了困惑。

“金希澈，就是那个在和李赫宰内斗的人。他是李赫宰他父亲在位的时候安插在局里的左右手，这就是为什么每次出警都抓不住他们。”  
一只乌鸦突然从林子里飞了出来，报丧似的叫声吵得李东海心里更加不安。

“这件事还有谁知道？”  
“除了你和我，局里再没别的人了。”

“你……你有证据吗……”  
说到底李东海还是不肯相信，自己最信任的哥哥是出卖大家的内鬼，实在是有些荒诞。

朴正洙摸出了手机，打开后给李东海发了几条录音。  
“这是他和李赫宰聊天的时候我录下来的，其他的我就不知道了。这些证据应该足够了吧？”

录音里的的确确是金希澈和李赫宰的声音，明明都是李东海熟悉了解的人，此刻的声音却让他觉得陌生。  
“先不要告诉别人，”朴正洙拍了拍他的肩膀，稍稍安慰了下，“但是在队里的时候多盯着他点。”

十三

金希澈回家后就一直坐在沙发上等着朴正洙，脑子里胡乱想着些奇怪的事情。   
他不想怀疑自己的挚爱，可是现在所有的一切都指向了一个可能……

回家的路上，金希澈留了个心眼，给公司里的心腹打了个电话，问他们有没有在公司见到朴正洙。  
问到的几个人都说，连李赫宰都不在，更别提朴正洙了。

半夜的时候门锁声才响起，朴正洙轻手轻脚地进了屋，以为金希澈睡着了便没开灯，却被黑暗中沙发上的人影吓了一跳。  
“希澈？”他轻轻唤了声，脱了鞋往里走去。

金希澈摁开了手边的台灯，揉了揉眼睛，温柔地笑着，“你回来啦。”  
“怎么还不睡啊，”朴正洙心疼地吻了吻他的脸颊，一双手也不老实地揉乱了他的长发，“累坏了吧？”

“嗯，但是想等你。”不知道是不是朴正洙的错觉，他总觉着金希澈看向他的眼神里有些无助。  
但是谁也没问起这几天都去做了什么，只是自然而然地回了卧室，如同往常的无数个夜晚那样，相拥入眠。

这一天算是又击碎了李东海三观的一天，他和朴正洙分别后就一个人开着车在马路上乱转，不知道该去哪。  
李赫宰送的打火机安静地躺在那儿，李东海盯着看了半天，还是给他去了个电话。

“喂，东海，病好点了吗？”不到五秒钟电话就被接了起来，好像李赫宰一直蹲守在手机前面似的。  
听着对方关怀的声音，李东海突然感觉有些鼻酸。

曾经金希澈也是这样关心他的，或者不该是过去式，哪怕现在金希澈也还是会这样对待他。  
可明明是最应该敌对的人啊……

“你有空吗？我去你家坐会儿。打会儿牌？希澈哥回来了，我明天休息。”李东海调转车头往家的方向驶去，随便找了个理由。  
李赫宰正瘫在沙发上给手下布置明天的工作，听着李东海的语气不太对，便知道这孩子是又遇上什么事儿了，叹了口气道：“哎，李警官，你真当全世界围着你转啊？也就我围着你转。”

挂了电话后李东海笑了好一会儿，从后视镜里看到笑僵的脸时才猛然反应过来，这是从小到大，第一个对自己这么好的人。  
但仔细想想，李赫宰又是他不该接触的人。不过如果朴正洙给的情报是对的的话，李东海或许还能从李赫宰这边切入……

他停下了这些不怎么好的想法，心底里还是不愿意把自己敬爱的前辈摆放在对立面。  
趁李东海还没到，李赫宰一边在手机上发着邮件一边准备着茶和水果，忙得脚不沾地。

“我的祖宗，你可算来了。”  
听见门铃声的李赫宰松了口气，把最后一条邮件编辑好后发送出去便开了门让他进来。

却没想到李东海进门就给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
“谢谢你。”他附在李赫宰耳边小声说着。

“不是……”李赫宰被这突然的举动搞得有些不知所措，开玩笑地问道，“怎么，李警官，打算从我了？”  
李东海翻了个白眼，把他推开后轻车熟路地走到客厅，从面前的果盘里随便挑了个苹果开始啃。

“我有那么好追吗？”他随手打开了电视，看着那些无关痛痒的娱乐新闻。  
李赫宰无奈地摇了摇头，走过去坐到他身边，“好好好。那李警官今天来我这个良民家里干嘛呀？”

十四

“没干什么啊，”李东海疲惫地揉了揉额头，“就是和你聊会儿天，在家待着也挺没趣的。”  
“你是想问我们公司里最近的事吧。”李赫宰苦笑了下，还是拆穿了李东海佯装轻松的假象。

这个场景有些似曾相熟，李东海总感觉之前也经历过，和一样的人，在一样的地方，可怎么也记不起到底是什么时候的事了。  
“那我就直说了吧，金希澈确实是我们公司的，现在在和我斗的人也确实是他。”

李赫宰喝了口茶，努力用最轻松的语气说道：“我也一直都知道我的左右手是你们的人，知道为什么那么明显还是没有一个人站出来揭开真相吗？因为这是你们局里和我们公司私下的协议。”  
“协议？”李东海没想到这么件事会拉扯到这么深，突然觉得嘴里很淡，忍不住从口袋里掏出了烟。

“对，金希澈是监视他们不要对我们做任何大动作的，而朴正洙则是确定我们公司不做太过火的事情的。”李赫宰淡淡解释道，有些心疼被瞒在鼓里的李东海，也感觉有些愧疚，在一天就把这些事全部揭露出来，肯定令人难以接受。  
李东海很久都没有说话，久到李赫宰都有些坐不住了，才慢悠悠地把烟点着，刻意地把打火机在李赫宰眼前晃了晃。

“还有什么我不知道的吗。”  
“金希澈和朴正洙……是爱人关系。所以就算是朴正洙的话，你也不能全信。”

那天晚上，李东海根本就不知道自己是怎么走回家的，也不知道是如何躺在床上的瞬间就睡死过去的。  
也许在那刻，心里是真的有了睡过去就不要再醒来了的愿望。

后来还是李赫宰不放心，到了李东海家门口才发现，金希澈也在那儿杵着。  
气氛瞬间变得紧张起来，直到李东海无精打采地出现，一切才重新变得正常起来。

李东海刚起来不久，倒是没想到会同时看到这两个人的出现，见他们还在演戏也不揭穿，冷笑了声，“稀客啊。您二位是打算一起进来吗？”  
“那就看李总了吧，”金希澈装得有模有样，后退一步给李赫宰让出了位置，“您先进？”

李赫宰自然没和他客气，优雅地点了点头，还说了句谢谢。  
到了屋里也没人先开口，李东海把客人请进来后就回了卧室，重重地把卧室门甩上了。

“最近和东海走得很近啊，李总？”金希澈眯了眯眼，把炮口转向了李赫宰。  
“您还是担心下自己吧，”李赫宰意有所指道，提着嗓子喊了声，“东海，晚上想吃什么？”

卧室里传来闷闷的一声，“随便，你看着点。”  
金希澈确实对两人的关系很意外，他没想到那么有正义感的后辈会真的和黑道老大搞到一起去。

“说实话，希澈哥，”李赫宰在手机挑了家李东海喜欢的饭店，“你说咱俩斗来斗去的有什么意思呢？还不如就您好好退出，股份照样在你手里，干嘛非要胃口那么大呢？”  
毕竟这还是在李东海的家里，金希澈不确定他们有没有聊到过自己，安全起见还是保守地说：“您这又是在说什么啊，我可就听不太懂了。”

楼里面不知道谁家的火警警报突然响了起来，叮叮铃铃得吵个没完没了。  
这动静才终于把李东海从卧室里请了出来，他眼睛下面挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，嘴唇上还沾着堆死皮。

“点饭了吗？”他问着李赫宰，走向厨房拿了三个杯子，“希澈哥，我们谈谈吧。”  
金希澈早就有预感这天会到来，只是没料到来得这么快。

十五

外卖员摁响门铃的同时，李东海直直看着金希澈，“我都知道了。”  
李赫宰去开了门，又自然地从厨房里拿了碗筷来，给正在对峙的两个人摆好，仿佛他才是这里的主人。

三个人都没有说话，也没有人动已经摆好了的饭菜。  
最后还是李赫宰调节了下气氛，“好了，别都端着了，先吃饭吧，过会儿就凉了。”

“朴正洙告诉你的吧，”金希澈终于卸下了伪装的面具，用陌生的眼神环顾着四周，“当然，还有李总呢。”  
“还重要吗？”李东海猛地站了起来，气得双手都不停颤抖，“是谁告诉我的，还重要吗？哥，我跟了你几年了，你心里最有数吧？你对得起兄弟们吗？”

李赫宰拽了拽他的袖口，尝试让他冷静下来。  
“我也只是在做我的工作而已，就算你告发了我又有什么用呢？李东海，我劝你一句，别插手我和李赫宰之间的事儿，你参合不起的。”

大概是把该说的都说了，金希澈站起来冷冷地瞥了眼李东海，无所谓地说道：“饭我就不吃了，好意我也心领了。咱们明早码头见，李赫宰。”  
“哥，所以这些年你对我的好，真的都只是装出来的吗。”李东海跌坐在椅子上，握住了李赫宰的手。

一句话勾起了金希澈所有的回忆，从李东海刚从警校毕业，入职第一天，清澈的少年开心地和他打着招呼，嘴上说着以后就靠哥了，其实所有交给他的任务都完成得非常出色……  
最终金希澈没有回头，从见到李东海那一刻起，他就知道他们终会形同陌路。

关门声将李东海从那场编织出来的美梦中唤醒，他不可置信地坐在那儿，连呼吸都停了几拍。  
“会没事的，”李赫宰搂过他的肩膀，“我还在呢，会没事的。”

李东海眼里含着泪，他记不清自己已经在李赫宰面前哭过几次了，也不想在乎了。  
谁都有脆弱的一面，重要的只是能不能找到那个可以依赖的人。

出乎意料的，李东海就这么抬起头来，照着李赫宰的唇吻了上去。  
“我们做吧。”他贴在李赫宰耳边道，泪水滴在李赫宰的皮肤上，烫得他的大脑更加混沌。

这是绝对意义上的错误的时间与错误的场合，李赫宰和李东海心里都很明白。  
可是他们都是成年人，为自己做的决定承担后果也是应该的。

桌上的外卖无人问津，早都凉透了。窗帘还没拉上，外面的霓虹灯照进漆黑的屋里，却怎么也填不满这黑暗。  
卧室床上的两个人喘息着，在最后关头李赫宰还是没忍下心，趴在李东海身上问道：“你确定吗？”

“别废话了。”  
李东海的眼泪像是断了线的珠子，在性器挤进去的瞬间崩涌而出，不知是因为身后那处从未被开扩过的地方的痛楚，还是心底里被背叛后的刺痛。

语言在这种时刻是最多余的存在，李赫宰低下头亲吻着李东海的脖子，一路蔓延向下，想要用柔软的唇来抚慰他破损的灵魂。  
毕竟是李东海的第一次，李赫宰耐心地等待小穴适应他的尺寸，等到李东海的双手挂上了他的脖子，才慢慢动了起来。

“慢点……”李东海大口喘息着，手也不老实地抓挠起了李赫宰的后背。  
其实李东海压根就没思考这场爱做完后，他们之间的关系会变成什么样。他只是想钻出现实这个巨大的圆圈，去到外面寻些没有烦恼与忧愁的地方。

李赫宰很清楚李东海为什么会提出这个要求，甚至心甘情愿地做下面那个。  
但是这对他而言，绝不仅仅是一次打炮那么简单。

十六

估计是欲望积攒了太久，李东海根本就不知道这天两人做了多少次，只觉得像是来了一场在天堂与地狱间穿梭的旅行。  
半梦半醒时，李赫宰在他耳边温柔地说了些什么，可惜他还沉浸在另一个世界的美好中，并没有听清。

隔天李东海醒得很早，身上和床上都已经被清理干净了，遮光窗帘也被贴心地拉得严严实实。  
而李赫宰早就不见了踪影。

码头……  
李东海没给自己太多缓冲的时间，一个猛子从床上坐了起来，七手八脚地抓过衣服来往身上套。

身后还是有些痛的，尤其是走路时，但李东海根本就顾不上那些了，冲到客厅拨通了李赫宰的号码。  
“喂，东海，醒来了吗？”那边的声音听上去很轻松，不像是遇到了什么大事的样子。

“你在哪？”李东海随手拽了个外套，拿起车钥匙就往外冲去。  
对面静了会儿，似是有些犹豫不决。

“说话！”  
李东海的咆哮终于换来了些回应，李赫宰淡淡地说出了一个地址，之后就挂断了电话。

好在这个时间不是高峰期，路上的车并不算太多，李东海一路闯红灯地往前冲着，生怕自己晚到一步就会有什么不可挽回的事情发生。  
昨天金希澈回家后，事情也没有很好过。

他不是个无情无义的人，说起来不过是比李赫宰更懂得伪装自己罢了。  
像是那晚金希澈回来一样，只不过这次换成了朴正洙坐在那里等着他。

“正洙……”金希澈有些无助地看向朴正洙，换了鞋后便给了他一个拥抱。  
“你都知道了吧，”朴正洙惨笑了下，把手机里李赫宰刚刚传来的信息给他看，“有什么想问的吗？我可以告诉你的。”

金希澈并没有接过那个手机，在这一刻他已经什么都不在乎了。  
“我只有一个问题，正洙，”他在爱人的唇上印下一个再平常不过的吻，“你会怪我吗？”

“不会，但是我不允许你做任何傻事。”  
手机掉在了地上，金希澈并没有去捡，他有些疲惫地靠在沙发上，突然提议道：“你想去大学里走走吗？”

朴正洙并不意外，点了点头和他一起走了出去。  
警校并不是开放式的校园，门卫拉着他俩登记了半天，等到进去的时候刚好是晚课下课的时间，校园里到处都是手牵着手的情侣。

“你还记得咱俩第一次见面的地方吗？”  
可能是环境影响的关系，金希澈觉得自己也变得年轻了起来，不避嫌地拉起了朴正洙的手，莞尔一笑。

两个人顺着校园的小路往前走着，穿过一片小树林后来到了人工湖边，看到几个学生坐在旁边的长椅上看着书。  
“这里，”朴正洙搂过了金希澈的肩，眼睛望着不知名的远方，“刚认识你的时候你多年轻啊，虽然骄傲又自大，但是长得好看，把缺点都比下去了。”

金希澈笑出了声，锤了下朴正洙的胸肌，“说白了，你就是看上我长得好看了呗？”  
他声音有些大，惹得路过的学生瞥向了他们的方向，好奇地打量着两个人。

面前的湖水早都不是当初那么的清澈了，但若是仔细看，还是可以从浑浊的水面下看到些游来游去的鱼群。  
“不是不是，你哪都好。就是现在长大了，有些时候，我看不懂了。”

几条鱼打破了水面的平静，金希澈没再说话，牵着朴正洙的手也自然而然地垂了下去。  
“虽然不懂你在想什么，但我还是会一直陪在你身边的。”

垂下去的手被重新圈进了温暖的手掌里，指尖被轻轻掐了几下，是最好的安慰。  
“谢谢你，正洙。”  
“我也要谢谢你啊，希澈。”

十七

这天晚上，金希澈罕见地睡得比朴正洙早。  
枕边人的五官在黑暗里有些模糊，朴正洙的手指顺着高挺的鼻梁向下滑着，一路滑到那两瓣总是不饶人的红唇上。  
若是一直这样，该多好。

清晨时分，太阳刚刚冲破遥远天边的地平线。窗帘早都被拉开了，而身边的位置也早都没了温度。  
“希澈？”朴正洙有些艰难地睁开双眼，视线所及之处都还有些模糊不清。

餐桌上放着做好的三明治和一杯牛奶，旁边放着个白色的信封，还用红色的线绕了几圈。  
朴正洙站在那儿发了好一会儿呆，等到心里真正做好准备了，才走上前去打开了那封信。

双手不停地颤抖着，信封怎么都撕不整齐。  
里面是朴正洙最熟不过的字体，纸下面有几滴干涸泪水形成的小小圆圈，洇湿了几行不怎么重要的字。

睡衣口袋里的手机震了震，朴正洙知道，是时候出发了。  
临走前，他小心翼翼地把信折好，塞在了枕头底下。

短信上的地址离他们家并不远，早上的城市不像往常一样繁华匆忙，反而有种和这些高楼大厦不相称的寂静。  
朴正洙只觉得喘不上气，车窗被放下了一条小缝，新鲜空气争先恐后地钻进了车内，好歹让他心里舒服了些。

“喂？”车载电话突然响了起来，打乱了朴正洙的思绪。  
“正洙哥，是我，东海，”话筒里夹杂着噪音，那边信号不太好的样子，“你到了吗？我找不到他们人……”

朴正洙差点就闯了红灯，听闻后猛地踩了脚刹车，听着后面不满的喇叭声，抱歉地在后视镜里挥了挥手。  
“我快到了，你先别着急，”他瞥了眼手表，想着昨晚李赫宰和自己说的话，“你看到那些集装箱了吗？先别往里走，等我到了再说。”

李东海没有耐心地挂了电话，像个无头苍蝇般在原地打着转，手里的烟都被抓得有些皱。  
眼看着时间一分一秒地快速奔着，李东海终于是等不下去了，锁好车后拿出配枪往里走去。

他并没有叫增援，一方面是不想让他们知道李赫宰出现在这里的事儿，另一方面是，他不舍得让其他队友知道他们心爱的金希澈前辈就是那个出卖所有正义的人。  
海边的风很大，但李东海手里的枪握得很稳，仔细地在杂乱无章的集装箱间窄小的道路里寻着出口。

不远处传来交谈的声音，李东海歪了歪头，小心翼翼地顺着箱边往那个方向前进。  
“李赫宰，我和你说过了吧，”是李东海闭着眼都能认出来的声音，却是最陌生的腔调，“没用的。”  
“哈哈，是吗？还没到最后呢，哥。”

“不许动！”  
穿着黑色皮衣的人突然从拐角处窜了出来，走路的姿势还有些奇怪，枪口直指着前面的人头。

意料之外的，金希澈和李赫宰都没有带任何人，他们就好像很久不见的老朋友，只是坐在一起叙叙旧而已。  
“李东海？”金希澈提高了音调，语气里却并没有太多的讶异，“赫宰，你想让你心爱的人亲眼看着你死去吗？”

李赫宰直接无视了旁边的人，目光温柔地看着李东海，很平常地问着：“感觉怎么样？没什么事吧？”  
在这种时候还在说这些无关紧要的事儿，李东海有些生气，可怎么也发不出火来，“没事，别担心。”

金希澈抱着胳膊在一边看着热闹，轻轻咳嗽了声，昭示着自己的存在。  
李东海这才将目光转移到了他的身上，见他少有地将头发扎成了一簇，耳朵上还挂了个蓝牙耳机。

十八

“这儿又没有别人了，”金希澈笑了笑，给手里的枪上了膛，“在哥面前还需要端着架子吗？”  
李东海冷冷地瞪着他，“哥？你配得起吗？”

空空荡荡的海岸边孤零零地停着辆黑色轿车，朴正洙看到的时候就猜到了，自己还是来晚了一步。  
好在李赫宰刚发来了定位，几个人的位置并不难找。

金希澈直接无视了李东海的问题，拿着手枪和协议走到了李赫宰跟前，把油笔递到了他手里。  
“李总，选择权在你这。”一阵风吹乱了他的刘海，更增添了几分不羁感。

李赫宰接过了笔，摸着笔杆仔细看了会儿，之后随手抛到了地下，用脚狠狠地碾过。  
“做梦吧你。”

几个人的额头上都冒出了些汗珠，气氛变得愈来愈焦灼。两把上好膛的枪对着势不两立的两个人，随时都有走火的危险。  
“希澈，”朴正洙赶到的正是时候，“别做傻事，好吗，就算为了我，别做傻事，乖。”

李赫宰鼓了鼓掌，“好一出浪漫爱情剧啊。”  
枪口彻底地抵在太阳穴上，冰冷的金属猛地贴到了皮肤，激起了一小片疙瘩。

“怎么样？要一起开枪吗？”  
金希澈用戏虐的口吻说着，食指放在了扳机上，像是随时都可以摁下那个小小的金属部件，结束一条生命。

就在所有人都屏气凝神时，朴正洙突然走到中间，用自己的身体挡住了对着金希澈的枪口。  
李东海虽然知道他们俩的关系，但怎么也想不到朴正洙会用这种方式来阻止自己，顿时有些哑口无言。

“如果你执意要开枪的话，”朴正洙转过了身，直直望向昔日的爱人，“那就等于，你执意要失去我了。”  
金希澈的表情终于开始松动，他不甘心地问道：“为什么？我有哪点比不上他的？为什么你们都要拦着我？”

没人给出回答，或许真正的答案只有他自己心里才明白。  
像是为了给大家解释个来龙去脉，金希澈惨淡地弯了弯嘴角，带着那双形状好看的眼睛也变得无神起来，“我从警校毕业后就进了局里，但你们觉着那就是所谓的正义吗？我见过太多的腐败了，多到让我失望。这就是为什么我宁愿成为叛徒，跟着李总，当然不是现在这个李总，打拼一番。”

海面上传来了发动机的轰鸣声，不知又是哪艘船哪些人要踏上那条充满未知的危险道路。  
“可是呢，那老头子最后留给了我什么？”金希澈瞪大了眼睛，李赫宰甚至可以看清那里面一道道的红血丝。

“我知道你从小就性格孤傲，”朴正洙向着他的方向走了一步，尝试着伸出手去，“但到了现在这个年龄了，还是一定要和别人争个高下才心满意足吗？”  
一番话叫金希澈垂下了头，可他并没有握上那只手，而是把枪对准了天空。

“你们都不懂我，”他眼里含着泪，一脚踹翻了毫无防备的李赫宰，蓝牙耳机也开始闪着光，“包括你，朴正洙。你从来没有懂过我！”  
“你给我机会吗！”朴正洙终于是忍无可忍，积攒在心底的愤怒像是一座休眠中的火山般瞬间迸发，“如果不是我先摊牌，你会告诉我你到底在做什么吗？好，你说我不懂你，那你又懂过我吗？”

朴正洙想要夺过金希澈手里的枪，奈何两个人力气差不太多，半天都分不出胜负。  
附近的海鸥成群结队地和湛蓝的天空融为一体，附近也渐渐响起了警车声和人们围观的声音。

最后枪还是走了火，直直打乱了上方排着队形的海鸥。  
虽然没有人受伤，但等众人反应过来的时候，金希澈早已不见了踪影。

十九

李东海和朴正洙都被下了处分，原因是二人不听从组织指挥，擅自出动，还放跑了持枪的嫌疑犯。  
李赫宰这边倒是没什么大事儿，公司的位置算是坐得稳稳当当了，一刀切地把所有和金希澈有关联的职员全都解了雇。

不到一个月朴正洙就辞了职，他当卧底这些年也实在没什么朋友，想了想还是给李赫宰和李东海去了个电话，约他们晚上一起吃顿饭，算是道个别。  
至于李东海，那件事之后就一直憋在家里，大门不出二门不迈，电话不接短信也不回的，像是在闭关修仙一般。

接到朴正洙的邀请后李赫宰应该是最开心的那个了，他正愁用什么理由敲开李东海的心房呢。  
“喂，正洙哥？他同意了？”李赫宰强压下兴奋的声音，故作冷静道。

“嗯，同意了。今天晚上，老地方。”  
朴正洙苦笑了下，心里有些说不上的滋味，不是嫉妒也不是愤怒，而是种……喘不上气来的拥堵感。

“晚上见，哥！”  
李赫宰赶紧挂了电话，从沙发上跳起来转了几圈，又冲进卧室里去挑合适的衣服。

本来整齐的衣柜不到十分钟就被翻了个底朝天，床上堆着一片的花花绿绿。  
西装有点过于正式，运动服又太过随便，李赫宰第一次为自己应该穿什么发愁。

金希澈在那件事之后就像人间蒸发了般，任凭朴正洙找遍了首尔的每个角落，问过了每个相熟的线人，都寻不到半点踪迹。  
此刻的他只能默默地羡慕着李赫宰和李东海，有苦却说不出。

“哥！”  
这一声把朴正洙从繁杂的思绪世界里唤了回来，他抬头寻找着声音的方向，看到了穿着一身黑的李东海。

估计是太久没出门的缘故，李东海的头发比之前长了不少，甚至都可以在脑后扎起一个小小的马尾了。  
他穿着oversize的卫衣，帽沿压得很低。

“好久不见啊，东海。”朴正洙笑着站起来，和他拥抱了下。  
餐厅里的人群突然开始一阵躁动，旁边桌子甚至有人拿出手机开始拍照。

“我的天啊！那是新出道的爱豆吗？”  
“这气质绝了好吧？快快快，拍下来，快拍下来！”  
“发网上绝对能火好吧！”

李东海疑惑地转过身，只见门口进来一个打扮时髦的男人，头发被漂成了淡淡的银色，运动裤加上件潮牌卫衣，领子上还做作地挂了个黄色的墨镜。  
“嗨，正洙，好久不见。呀，这不是东海吗，怎么眼珠子都快掉地上了。”

朴正洙笑出了声，瞥了眼身边的李东海，见他翻了个巨大的白眼，像是躲瘟神般绕过李赫宰，坐到了他的身边。  
“最近过得怎么样？”

几个人面前都摆着小小的酒盏，李东海不想和李赫宰做任何眼神交流，故意避开他的视线给自己倒了点酒，低着头闷闷地喝着。  
“挺好的，哥你呢？”话虽然是问金希澈的，李赫宰的目光却从头到尾都没离开过李东海。

“今天叫你们出来，是想和你们说件事的，”朴正洙深呼吸了下，“我决定搬走了，一个人去外面走走逛逛，旅旅游，到哪儿算哪儿。”  
坐着的两个人果然都静了下来，李东海的手端着酒杯停在空中，放也不是，不放也不是。

“哥……你这是什么意思？”李赫宰皱起了眉，脸上写满了不解。  
朴正洙给自己也倒了点烧酒，仰头灌了下去。

“没什么意思，我觉着我这几年对自己太苛刻了，是时候放松一下了。”  
“希澈哥和你联系了吗？”  
李东海犹豫了半晌，还是问出了口。

二十

“没有。”朴正洙把烧酒咽进了喉里，有些不甘地回着。  
餐厅里有桌喝醉的男人被拉了出去，声音很大，但是李赫宰和李东海都听见了朴正洙的回答。

“嗯，”李赫宰叹了口气，“你也别太担心了，那位哥可坚强着呢，会没事的。”  
朴正洙的眼泪夺眶而出，他不好意思地伸手抹去，努力仰起头来，想要控制住渐渐失控的情绪。

李东海没说话，伸手开了一瓶新的烧酒，给三个人的杯子里都倒了些。  
“我想了想，这话也只能和你俩说了。我这次辞职离开，就是想要去找他的。”

饭店门被推开，朴正洙下意识地抬起了头，在窗前看到一个眼熟的带着黑色口罩的男人。  
他只当自己是喝多了酒再加上思念成疾，一时出现了幻觉，没有想太多，移开了视线。

李赫宰和李东海眼神交流了下，同时开口道：“哥……”  
“别太担心我了，”朴正洙抹掉了眼泪，又恢复了平日里那副成熟稳重的样子，微笑着安慰道，“我干这行都干了多少年了，也是时候休息一下了。”

几个人把酒言欢到了半夜，朴正洙帮着李赫宰打了辆车，趁李东海去洗手间的时候说道：“你好好珍惜人家吧，这可是希澈最疼的弟弟。”  
李赫宰点了点头，心里虽然还是有些过意不去，但并没有再劝什么了。

回去的路上，两个人都没有说话。司机也是个沉默寡言的，只是安稳地在前面开着车，并没有怎么注意后排怪异的气氛。  
快到小区的时候，李赫宰终于忍不住了，左手偷偷拉住了李东海的右手，在他的指尖轻轻磨蹭了几下。

李东海扭过头看着窗外掠过的五彩灯光，心底是说不上的酸楚。  
“就剩我一个人了。”下车后他站在原地，抬头仰望着高耸入云的公寓楼，自言自语道。

“不是啊，我这不是还在吗。”李赫宰走到跟前搂过了他，手在他肩上拍了拍。  
李东海的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，叫李赫宰看不清里面装得到底是什么情绪。

“走吧，上去吧，喝完酒在下面站着，会着凉的。”他从身后推了推李东海，却意料之外地被拉住了手。  
仿佛瞬间释然了似的，李东海扯着李赫宰跑进了楼道里，在漆黑的走廊里吻上了他的唇，等到感应灯亮起的一刻又迅速地躲开。

“我和你的帐还没算完呢。”他怄气地说着，李赫宰却笑弯了嘴角。  
李赫宰想着彼此都是在喝了酒的状态下，也许今天晚上并不会谈出什么来，也不想上次的意外再发生一次，难得的没有主动往李东海家里挤。

“我就不进去了，你早点睡吧，明早见。”他正人君子地站在一边，目送着李东海进门。  
没想到李东海转身迈向了隔壁，走到李赫宰家门口停下，平和地说着最恐怖的话，“那好吧，今天如果我不能进去，那我们之间就彻底完了。”

不过进门后他俩一个比一个规矩，像是初次见面的陌生人般彬彬有礼地对坐在沙发上。  
“我们谈谈吧。”李东海端起了放在桌上的蜂蜜水，对着水面轻轻吹了几口气。

“温的，不用吹了，直接喝就行了，”李赫宰多了句嘴，被李东海一掌拍下去，瞬间恢复了正经，“好啊，我也想和你谈谈。”  
“第一个问题，”李东海表情严肃，像是在审问犯人一样，“你当时既然知道金希澈的目的，为什么还要一个人去？你觉得自己是超级英雄，还是有不死之身？”

二十一

其实去赴约的真正原因李赫宰也说不上来，不能算是一时冲动，但也确实不是提前计划好的。  
所以他干脆耍起了机灵，“我这还不是知道你肯定会去救我的吗，给你个英雄救美的机会呗。”

“那如果你当时出了事，我该怎么办？”李东海说着说着就又哭了起来，委屈极了的样子叫人心疼不已，“你废了那么大劲儿追我追了大半年，好不容易有点成果了，所以你就是为了玩玩我吗？”  
李赫宰没说话，现在想想也有些心有余悸。

“真的，你以后要是再做一次这样的事儿，我这辈子都不会再见你了。”李东海发狠地说着，估计是气得厉害了，有些口齿不清。  
这话的意思也就是原谅李赫宰了，他笑了笑，赶紧接道：“我保证，绝对不会有下次了！相信我！”

两个人坐在沙发上聊了一整个通宵，天亮的时候李东海才有了些困意，见李赫宰也没拒绝，在他这儿凑活着住了一晚上。  
他们俩才刚睡下，朴正洙已经起床了。他买好了这天清晨的机票，想要在太阳还没彻底升起来前，离开这个让他爱恨交织的故乡。

机场里，朴正洙看着手机上那串熟悉的号码犹豫了很久。直到广播响起，催促着旅客登机时，他才终于下定决心，拨了过去。  
和之前的无数次尝试一样，话筒里传来的不过是嘟嘟的等候音。

朴正洙的心渐渐凉了下去，他推着行李往登机口走去，正准备挂断电话时，嘟嘟声却消失了。  
那边没有人说话，但是可以听见一个人沉重的喘气声，像是奔跑了很久没有休息一般。

或许是一切来得太突然，朴正洙愣在了原地，连个简单的喂字都说不出口。  
“正洙？”熟悉的声音终于响了起来，“我在安检口外面等你。”

“你觉得我会去找你吗。”朴正洙只觉得眼泪瞬间充满了整个眼眶，争先恐后地想要往外逃。  
“我只是想和你道个别，之后怎么样，我不在乎了。”

机场里的人们都看到了一个中等身高的男人推着行李车狂奔的样子，有些好事的驻足围观着，还不忘胡乱猜测这是发生了什么。  
躁动声惊动了安保人员，几个穿着黑色套装的人拎着铁棍追上了朴正洙，问他怎么了，需不需要帮忙。

朴正洙不想再浪费时间了，但是多年来早已养成了待人友善的习惯，他没办法直接忽略他们，只好站稳了脚喘了口气。  
“我……我爱人来接我……我们很久没见了。”眼泪终于在此刻夺眶而出，因为朴正洙一眼就看到了站在人群里的金希澈。

工作人员们很是感动，见他站不稳的样子，扶着他走到了金希澈的跟前。  
“我就是来和你说再见的！”朴正洙扑到了金希澈身上，手握成拳在他背后使劲地捶了几下，赌气道。

金希澈的眼睛也有些酸，只是两个人里总得有一个保持冷静和清醒的，他一手揽着怀里的人，一边不好意思地和围观的人群道着歉。  
“好好好，有什么话咱们出去慢慢说，乖。”他低头在朴正洙耳边轻声哄道。

朴正洙这才稍微理智了点，想起两个人现在还在公众场合，捂着脸和金希澈往外面走去。  
金希澈是开着车来的，明显是一直在观察着朴正洙的一举一动，才能在关键时刻出现的这么及时。

“我恨死你了，”朴正洙眼睛还有些红，他泄愤般使劲揉了揉，任凭车窗里吹进来的风吹乱自己精心打理好的发型，“金希澈，你听见了吗，我真的恨死你了。”  
金希澈怕他吹风着凉，赶忙把窗户摇了上去，顺着他的说着：“没事，恨吧，恨也比没感觉来得好。”

二十二

他们到家的时候正好是中午十二点，金希澈有些怀念地四处摸了摸家里的东西，帮着朴正洙把装着象似的箱子重新搬回到卧室里。  
“正洙啊，怎么要离开了，连房子都没收拾呢？”

金希澈想要调解下悲情的气氛，开玩笑地问道。  
“还不是知道某个蠢货会在最后一秒出现，”朴正洙难过完了终于想起来生气了，把手里的包狠狠扔到了沙发上，“真的，金希澈，再敢有下次……”

“好好好，来，这是我的身份证和护照，还有银行卡和存折，全部交给你保管。我现在就是个无业游民，还能去哪？”  
朴正洙看着面前的一堆杂物破涕为笑，倒是认真地全部收了起来，装进了一个小包里。

“全部没收，”他把金希澈推倒在沙发上，和他面对面坐着，“现在给我发誓，再敢出去乱惹事就永远别回来了。”  
金希澈像模像样地举起了右手，左手摸上了朴正洙的颈侧，“我发誓。”

他俩一脸严肃地对视了会儿，都忍不住笑出了声。  
“还好你没说谎。”朴正洙惩罚地拍了拍金希澈脖子上跳动着的脉搏，翻了个白眼坐到了一边。

“那我是不是该说，还好你说谎了？”金希澈心里也是酸楚得不行，强装着的坚强终于在这刻瓦解冰消，“不然我就无家可归了。”  
朴正洙并没有问他这些日子过得好不好，若是金希澈有心说，他愿意听；但若是金希澈不想提起，他也不必现在就问，反正总有一天会知道就对了。

“我们之间得约法三章，”一切安顿下来后，金希澈拿着纸和笔坐到了茶几前，旁边还放着盒红色的印泥，“首先，再也不准骗彼此。”  
“也不知道之前是谁骗了我十几年呢。”

朴正洙白了他一眼，伸手抢过了笔，看都没看得签上了自己的大名，在上面摁了个红色的手印。  
“希澈，我真的不在乎你在这上面写什么。我只有一个要求，别再离开我了，我真的经受不起。”

白纸黑字的协议被放进了柜子里封存，同时被尘封在里面的，还有过往那些艰辛的岁月。  
是时候开始一段新的生活了。

李赫宰和李东海的关系也在那天后慢慢回暖，李东海的气消得差不多了，而李赫宰本来就擅长甜言蜜语，他俩很快就重新走到了正确的轨道上。  
只有在一件问题上有着巨大的分歧，那就是到底是李东海搬进李赫宰家，还是李赫宰搬进李东海家。

他们俩各有各的道理，因为这事儿还冷战了一个小时。后来还是李东海做了妥协，一三五住李赫宰家，二四六住他家，周天看心情，这才算解决了一个困扰多时的大矛盾。  
朴正洙并没有告诉他们金希澈回来了的事情，但知道他选择留下来后，李赫宰和李东海都多少猜到了这个结局。

但是当初闹得太不愉快，他们也还没准备好原谅彼此，所以也就看破不说破了。  
生活也逐渐平静下来，李东海自发地从刑警队调到了派出所，那颗正义之心在经历了这所有事情后仍然炽热，只是现在有了李赫宰的存在，他不想爱人总是为自己提心吊胆。

毕竟感受过差点失去的痛苦后，就没有胆量再尝一次了。  
而李赫宰的公司也终于脱掉了曾经那层黑色的外套，虽然内部还有些没有解决清楚的事情，不过一切都在朝着好的方向走着。

平凡的日子过久了，李东海有天突发奇想，问李赫宰愿不愿意约朴正洙和金希澈一起出来，不能说是冰释前嫌，更像是……从头来过。  
朴正洙听到后很意外，但没多想就同意了。

他们约在上次的烧烤店里，还是一样的夜色，却终于没人再是形单影只。  
没有想象中的沉重与冲突，四个人只是谈着曾经的往事，聊着现在的生活，谈笑风生着。  
至于到底有没有真正的原谅，又到底是不是真的可以忽略掉过往，或许只有他们心里，才最清楚了。

情人节番外 （赫海篇）

李东海在出事之后就很爱粘着李赫宰，除了上班以外，不论去哪都要跟着，像是眨一下眼睛李赫宰就会在眼前再次消失一样。  
情人节这天，李赫宰本想出去亲自给李东海挑些惊喜，奈何李警官刚好休了假，死活就是不愿意答应让他一个人出门。

没办法，李赫宰只好在网上定了九百九十九朵玫瑰，可又觉得太土没有新意，又多花钱叫店家把玫瑰拼成他俩的脸，晚上送来。  
按理说这么大的生意，还是在情人节当天才预定的，老板有点不愿意做。结果李赫宰给出的价格越来越高，谁又能和钱过不去呢。

李东海估计也是准备了什么东西给李赫宰，虽然在别人面前他算得上影帝级别，但每次对李赫宰撒谎都能被看出来。  
不过毕竟过节，李赫宰看出来了也没有揭穿他，安安稳稳地过了一天，结果晚上的时候门铃响起，监视器里站着两个抱着大箱子的快递员。

“你买东西了？”  
“你咋又乱花钱了，买的啥那么大？”

他俩异口同声地问了出来，没忍住相视一笑，开了门把箱子抱了进来。  
“先看你的，”他们的情人节晚餐刚刚结束，李东海把碗筷往洗碗机里放着，回头对李赫宰命令道，“我的最后才能看。”

“不行，”李赫宰不同意了，一把抱起了李东海，俩人差点一起跌倒，“我的比较特殊，要去卧室看。我得准备一下。”  
李东海被扔进书房里，连门都被李赫宰反锁上了，想想待会儿还有些许紧张。  
纸箱很大，但是不算很重。李赫宰抱着东西进了卧室，把里面已经拼好了的玫瑰花瓣小心翼翼地取出来摆好在床上，这才去把书房里的李东海放了出来。

“我等会再看！”李东海嚷嚷着不公平，抱着自己的箱子进书房里捣鼓了好半天才钻出来，神秘兮兮地对李赫宰说准备好了。  
看到床上用玫瑰花瓣拼成的两个人的合影时，李东海的眼泪止不住地往下掉，他转身抱住了李赫宰，将对方推倒在了床上，一边撕扯着他的衣服一边吻着他的嘴唇。

李赫宰起初是顺着他来的，吻到后面时就渐渐占了上风，反客为主地将李东海压在了身下，手指向他的后穴探去，摸到一片粘腻。  
“直接进来吧……”李东海眼里还带着泪光，有些喘不上气，“我做过润滑了……”

“真乖。”  
李赫宰奖励地在他额头上亲了一下，性器在股沟处试探了一会儿后便捅了进去，感受着小穴对自己热情的迎接。

他只是在里面停了一小会儿就动了起来，低头咬弄着李东海已经立起来了的红豆般大小的乳头，像是要吸出来什么一般。  
李东海无助地伸手想要抓住什么，却忘记了床上铺满了花瓣，根本没有可以下手的地方，抓了半天也只是徒劳地握了一手火红色的花而已。

粗大的性器在后穴里找寻了一会儿就碰到了那块小小的凸起，朝着那点不断地撞击着，时而快时而慢，听着身下人的呻吟满意地勾起了嘴角。  
汗水滴到了玫瑰上，好像清晨亲吻着路边鲜花的露珠一般。

“我……我也有东西给你。”  
李东海好不容易找到机会开了口，伸手从枕头下摸出了一个精致的小盒子。

精液打进肠道里，刺激得李东海也紧跟着射了出来。  
“我猜到你买了花，”他喘息着，试图从高潮中脱离出来，“虽然我也买了，但还有些不一样的要给你。”

“嗯？”  
李赫宰低头吻住了他的唇，感觉到右手无名指上被套上了什么东西时才恋恋不舍地离开，低头看见了环在那里的指环。

“我爱你，做我老婆吧。”  
李东海笑着说道，举起了自己的右手，在李赫宰面前晃着那个小小的银色指环。

“好，我愿意。”

情人节番外 （83line篇）（互攻警告）

之前的事情过去没多久，朴正洙和金希澈就去海外悄悄领了证，虽然不能代表什么，但至少是彼此可以给对方的最真挚的礼物。  
这一年的情人节他们没什么计划，晚上的时候朴正洙做了炒年糕和烤肉，两个人有说有笑地喝了点烧酒，突然对飞逝的时光无限感叹。

“正洙，”金希澈严肃地举起了酒杯，和朴正洙的胳膊绕在一起，“这么多年了，我们还在一起。不容易，真的都不容易。来，敬彼此一杯吧。”  
朴正洙笑着点了点头，干了杯里的酒，盯着金希澈的嘴唇看了一小会儿便亲了上去，舔舐干净了上面还沾着的几滴烧酒。

“你还是那个酒鬼，真真一点都没变。”朴正洙走过去抱起了金希澈，强行摁住了怀里还在挣扎的人。  
金希澈假装在朴正洙脸上拍了下，“呀，情人节了，不应该我先来吗？”

“平时都是你先来，”朴正洙把人推倒在了床上，看着他那双漂亮的眼睛，“今天该换我来了。”  
还好两个人早都准备好了一切，润滑剂也只是在不远的床头柜里安静躺着，不需要他俩再大费周折跑去洗手间。

距离上次做爱也有段时间了，手指刚探进去时金希澈有些不习惯，伸长了腿缠在朴正洙腰上，无声地催着他动作快点。  
朴正洙安抚地吻着他的脖子，在上面种下一串串的草莓，耐心地用到了四根手指后才放了性器进去。

“你这玩意儿咋又大了一圈……”金希澈仰头骂着，有些长的指甲在对方背上留下红痕，嘴上却还是没过足瘾，“简直受不了。”  
在床上时他们俩的风格完全不同，朴正洙不怎么喜欢说话，属于埋头苦干型，没太久就找到了金希澈的敏感点，弄得他一句完整的话都说不出来。

“艹！你大爷的，你，给我等着……”金希澈被顶弄得有些受不住了，心里只想待会儿怎么弄朴正洙，都没意识到自己前面的性器早都直直竖了起来。  
“好了，乖。”

朴正洙闷哼了几声，在肠道的最深处射出了温热的精液，停留了片刻后才拔出来，带出了些润滑和精液的混合体。  
金希澈把糊了一脸的长发撸到了后面，稍稍缓了缓后才爬起来，压住了早都躺好在一旁的朴正洙。

“该我了，哥，”他故意用这个称呼，看着朴正洙的脸又开始红起来后还不满足，“你知道吗？有些东西吧，是有借有还的。”  
金希澈主导的前戏猛烈而又迅速，他一开始就找到了朴正洙的前列腺，在那处不断挤压着，看着那根刚射过没多久的性器又颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

粗大的性器一点点被粉嫩的小穴吞没，朴正洙抽搐了几下，咬住了金希澈的嘴唇。  
血腥味在两人嘴里蔓延开来，这时反倒像是一针调节气氛用的兴奋剂，性器狠戾地抽插着，速度愈来愈快。

黑色的长发随着金希澈的动作在朴正洙脸上划来划去，搞得他有些痒，忍不住偏过了头去。  
“别啊，哥，看着我，”金希澈使坏地把他刚刚转向一边的脸掰了回来，打趣道，“怎么能不看我了呢。”

“好了希澈……”朴正洙从来就没有哪次说得过金希澈，只能小声喘息求饶着，“慢一点……”  
这下才算是戳在了金希澈的软肋上，他放慢了速度，九浅一深地顶弄着。

这场疯狂的爱不知道做了多久，两个人也不知轮换着来了几次，只是最后沉沉睡去前他们捧着彼此的手，在彼此无名指戒指上亲了一亲。  
没有什么能拦得住了，这辈子都会在一起的。


End file.
